Brother my Brother
by Princess-of-the-forest
Summary: Hay this is a song fic that i wrote about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It is not perverted. sorry if it is a bit OC and rated of mild language


Princess: Hey everybody! I just want to thank you for the reviews that I got on my fist fic. Well this is a song story that I think is perfect for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. And no it is not like that you perverts. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _Stats crying again. ___

Artist: Blessed Union Of Souls  
Song: Brother My Brother

It started out like any other day. Inuyasha was sat for being a jerk to Shippou while Shippou is behind Kagome who is yelling at Inuyasha. Miroku has a new bump of his head thanks to a ticked of Sango who was trying not to pummel Miroku in till he was a pile of goo on the floor. Basically the same old same old.

They were now on the way to the next village looking of any sigh of Naraku. Inuyasha was in the front still mad at being sat, Kagome, Sango and Kirara were behind him talking, Miroku was behind them enjoying the view of Sango's rear I mean the scenery, (yeah right. _Roll eyes.) _and Shippou was on Miroku's shoulders.

All of a sudden Inuyasha stops and because Kagome wasn't paying attention and ran right into the back of him.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asks after she caught herself.

"Sesshoumaru" was the reply. You could hear the heat of that one name.

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother **

Sesshoumaru then walks out of the forest in all his glory. He was alone and if you looked close enough you would see that he looked annoyed?

"What are you doing here you bastered?!"

"That is none of your concern, half-breed."

While this was being said they had both drawled their swords and started attacking one another.

**We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kindof crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way**

Like a lot of fights before Inuyasha would swing his sword, Sesshoumaru would doge and swing his sword at Inuyasha who in turn would barely miss being cut. Then it happen, Inuyasha didn't move in time and got a long gash on his left arm.

"Basterd"

"Half-breed"

**We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart**

The rest of the gang watched helplessly on the side lines, hoping that their friend would be alright.

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**

After an hour of fighting, they stopped for a short break. Even though he didn't look like it even Sesshoumaru was tired. Then Inuyasha surprised everyone when he started to chuckle and then asked a question that was totally unexpected.

"Why are we even fighting anymore?"

**Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes**

**Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see**

It took Sesshoumaru less than a second to answer.

"I want you dead, you want to live there is nothing more to it."

He was about to charge again when Inuyasha asked another question.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru just glared at Inuyasha and said coldly, "This Sesshoumaru doesn't have to explain himself to the likes of you."

Inuyasha just started to chuckle again then sang a song that he heard when he was in Kagome's time that sum up his and his brother's relationship quite well.

"**You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away**

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother**

**Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother"**

By the time he was done Kagome was staring at him with wide eyes. 'Man, I didn't know Inuyasha could sing.' _'Don't start drooling NOW! He just sang that to SESSHOUMARU! What is he going to do?' _

When Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru she was shocked to find that he looked thoughtful, well as thoughtful Sesshoumaru looked anyway. Then what he did next almost made her faint. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and started walking away. He didn't say anything about the whole singing thing!

Inuyasha just looked at his brother as he walked away. He then looked over to his group to make sure that they were ok. He then hears something on the wind ad started to smile.

"**We can try, Brother my brother"**

They had finally come to an agreement. That was good enough for him.


End file.
